


Heating Up

by crystalfox



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets [20]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: The heating in the Falcon is broken, Lando fixes it, but Han has another idea on how to get warm.





	Heating Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, inspired by, as well as a tribute to, [nisiedrawsstuff‘s](http://nisiedrawsstuff.tumblr.com) stunning [Solorissian art](https://crystalfoxfics.tumblr.com/post/183909515544/nisiedrawsstuff-han-solo-lando-calrissian), which also features Han and Lando in kissing in the cockpit of the Falcon. This fic can be read as a really vague, years later sequel to [First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221159).

Lando checked the time, _again_. He huffed, annoyed, his breath appearing in the cold air. Han was late. So late that Lando was mere moments away from heading to the nearest cantina for a hot drink.

But then, the Falcon appeared, more battered than when he had it but still one hell of a beautiful ship, and landed on a platform nearby. The door opened soon after to reveal Han, slightly disheveled but with a small smile on his face.

Lando pushed past Han and was dismayed to find that the inside was not much warmer than the outside. He turned, scowling at Han.

“Why is it cold in here? Is the heating broken?”

Han shrugged, “Yeah, it-”

Lando cut him off, holding up one hand imperiously to stop Han from whatever ridiculous explanation he had for the fact that one of the basic components of the ship wasn’t working. Once again, he mourned the loss of the Falcon as he strode off in the direction of the main heater.

“I was just about to fix it!” Han shouted after him.

“Yeah, right.” Lando muttered to himself. He busied himself with fixing the heating - tightening screws and adjusting wires. Within minutes, warm air was flowing through the ship. Lando smiled, pleased, and silently congratulated himself. 

He could feel Han hovering behind him, practically breathing on his neck. He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

“What would you do without me?”

“It’s not like I don’t know how.”

“And yet….”

Lando shook his head and made his way to the cockpit, Han sighed and followed him. 

Lando sat down in the captain’s seat, causing Han to frown.

“Hey!”

“Sit there.” Lando pointed to the co-pilots seat.

Han looked like he was debating whether to argue or not, but then, probably because Lando had fixed the heating, he decided to leave it and sit down.

“Thanks. For, y’know…” He waved his hand in the direction of one of the vents. “I was gonna fix it. I just got distracted.”

Lando rolled his eyes. “Anything else broken?”

“No.”

He was clearly lying. But Lando knew he couldn’t keep getting annoyed at Han’s treatment of the Falcon. It wasn’t his ship anymore. And he knew that Han loved it just as much as he did and whatever was broken would get fixed eventually. Besides, Han was staring intensely at him with _that_ face and _those_ eyes. There was something about him that made Lando lose all sense. Especially when Han looked at him with those bedroom eyes, but really, since it was Han and Lando and they were on the Falcon, they were not so much bedroom eyes as they were cockpit, living area, shower, hallway, actually anywhere on the ship eyes. 

Lando turned in his seat and placed one foot on the panel in between them. 

“Wanna tell me what you got distracted by?” Lando asked, his voice low.

Han shook his head. “I lied. I didn’t. I just didn’t think the heating was that important to fix….besides, I was planning on warming you up another way.”

“Oh, well, you should have led with that. _Come here._ ” Lando grinned as Han practically fell forward on to him. He placed one hand on Lando’s belt buckle and one knee in between Lando’s legs. They stared at each other for a moment, savouring the anticipation of what was about to happen. Then, when the tension was too much to stand, they leaned in to kiss, a brief touch at first, that gave way to something more passionate. Han stroked the side of Lando’s face with his free hand, still trying to keep his balance and not fall into Lando’s lap. Not that that would be a bad thing, but there was no rush, they could take their time.

Lando had missed this, especially doing _this_ in the cockpit of the Falcon, where they had shared their first kiss all those years ago. They were older, a tiny bit wiser, and a lot had happened between them, but some things never changed, especially when it came to the feelings they had for one another. No-one could make Lando feel the way Han did, even after all this time, the kiss still felt as good as the first one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
